It's a wonderful Shinobi life
by Toasty santa
Summary: just something i put together quick for the Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a wonderful life**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, please support the official release **

**Monologue: I know I have a lot of other stories going right now, but this was an idea I've had and I figured I should do a story for the Holidays**

 **Chapter 1: I won't be home for Christmas**

"Yes! It's finally done!" Hinata said observing the Christmas tree she had just decorated.

"And dinners abut ready, those 3 will be home any minute now." Hinata had spent the last five hours slaving over a hot stove, to make a meal perfect for her family. After she had checked on the oven, and laid the feast out on the table she took some hot chocolate and, sat in a chair by the door way, waiting for her family.

 _Christmas was always so poor at the clan, they never got along….. and most of it was just bickering. I always felt bad because while the elders were eating and getting drunk the branch members got scraps and had to spend all days serving the elders, but now I have a family, no one gets miss treated and everyone's happy this time of year (Which is how it should be), and every year holds a place in my heart._ Hinata thought with a smile, as she reminisced of old memories.

 _1st hour….._

 _Boruto is at an academy Christmas party….. as is Himawari and Naruto is hosting the hidden leaf Christmas pageant (as all Hokage's do) I'm sure things just ran over… For all of theirs….._ Hinata thought with some doubt.

2nd hour….

 _It's 8 P.M now, the food is cold…. I'm used to being left in the dust and having to heat up food, but it's Christmas_! Hinata thought uneasy, pacing the floor.

3rd hour

 _Now this is getting ridiculous, it's Christmas I'm not asking for gifts…. I'm not asking for anything I'm just asking my family to be with me on Christmas! Was that so much to ask?... or…. Maybe it was, mayb-maybe I'm the issue…. How many times did I punish Boruto…. Or tell Himawari she wasn't ready, I guess I better go out and find them…._ Hinata then got her coat and boots and walked through the snowy streets thinking about her past mistakes, and then became depressed.

 _I'm probably just something Naruto dreads coming home to, I've never satisfied his sexual urges, nor have I been the best cook, I've tried. My Father said I was a disappointment, it makes sense now. Kiba and Shino were brung down as a group because of me, Neji died….. because of me and I always let Naruto got bullied as a kid I should've-should've stood up for him. Where do I stand, if I wasn't alive? Naruto could've married a better more beautiful wife, Neji would be alive, my Father would have a worthy successor, and….. and Boruto and Himawari wouldn't have to deal with a witch of a mother._ Hinata broke down on her knees in the cold snow and wept at the end of that thought, as she cried into her hands she yelled out.

"Why was I born just to be a burden on everyone!? I should've never been born!" As she said that, a flash of light appeared, and Hinata saw darkness.

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

 _Oh man, I'm going to be so late! I gotta get home stupid christmas party, I bet I'm keeping everyone waiting for Christmas eve dinner._ As Boruto stepped out the door Sumire Kakei stopped him.

"Oh Boruto!" Boruto stopped and froze. _Oh man it's the class rep, I bet she's going to write me up for the punch bowl incident._

"Look class rep, I know I shouldn't have spilled that punch bowl, and-"

"Oh no! That's not what this is about….." Sumire said with her arms behind her back.

"Oh well….. what is it? I can't talk long my mom made Christmas dinner and she and everyone will be upset if I'm late."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just wanted to give you a Christmas gift…" Boruto lit up at that.

"Oh, thanks what is it." Sumari then blushed, and said quietly

"On second thought, never mind….. you probably wouldn't like it. " Sumire said looking down.

"Ah c'mon you already bought it! Might as well." Sumire mumbled something incoherent and gave Boruto the present slowly, to reveal, it was a Kagamasa toy mask. Boruto just stared at it.

"Well, I wasn't really sure if you liked that still, but I thought…." Boruto then smiled at her.

"No don't be ridiculous, I love this, I've looked all over for it, how did you get it?" She just smiled

"Just got lucky I guess, glad you like it and merry Christmas Boruto." Sumire said with a bow, and then began walking away.

"Wait Sumari what are you doing for Christmas?" She looked back at him.

"Oh… Nothing much, since my Father died…" Boruto nodded

"Well why don't you come to my house." Sumire smiled with a blush.

"You mean it!?"

"Yeah c'mon let's go!" Boruto said grabbing Sumire's hand and running to his house.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Himawari wanted to surprise Hinata, so they were busy buying "the world's largest cinnamon bun." That they had in a wagon.

"Dad are you sure being late is good? Won't mom be upset?" Himawari said tugging on Naruto's shirt.

"Nah, I always do this, she always has this adorable surprised look." Naruto said with a grin.

"But that's you, I won't be there either won't mommy be sad?" Himawari said concerned.

"Nah, don't worry Boruto will be there." Naruto said patting Himawari on the head.

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

Hinata looked up, and saw dark, she then panicked and thought she had been kidnapped and used her byakugan, Hinata still saw nothing but black.

 _It must be some sort of protective room, oh well I guess now it will be a merry Christmas now that I'm gone….._

 **That self-doubt again….** An amorous voice said.

"Who-who are you." Hinata said shaking

 **How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Jashine**

Hinata immediately panicked.

"Was-was I sacrificed by a jashinest?"

 **No, you were not murdered, by anyone…. Except yourself.**

"Wa-what do you mean?"

 **You said you wish you were never born, you feel your life has no use…**

"Well it doesn't I don't regret that, I've only caused my family friends and loved one's pain they would be happier if I was never born!" And what do you want with me anyways, if you want me to kill in your name, I would sooner die than be like Hidan! Hinata yelled with tears in her eyes.

 **People don't understand what I'm the god of, I'm not the god of murder, I'm the god of hope, give peoples life meaning, Hidan like you thought himself worthless, so I granted him his ability because only that could help him, and today I will grant your wish.**

"What do you mean?" Hinata said confused.

 **You will soon see**

Then a bright light appeared, and Hinata woke up in face down in snow.

 _It must've been a dream, that was so weird….. oh well, time to go back home to continue to be burden on everyone's life I guess._ Hinata thought as she got up and began walking home, only to be stopped by two men.

"Wo, someone's looking fine, hey little lady what do you say you get into apartment and have some fun." The man (who was obviously a shinobi) said blocking the side walk with another man smiling.

"Please leave-leave me alone." Hinata had been hit on in her life, but most people knew what the Hokage's wife looked like.

"It wasn't a question." The man said grabbing Hinata's breast.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata said trying to run, a she did a hand pulled her back and punched her right in the face causing her to fall into the snow.

"Well, well you can either come willingly or I'll rape you, your choice." Hinata began crying, and the men surrounded her laughing, making sexual remarks until a voice spoke up.

"Leave her alone!" The voice sounded angry, and Hinata looked up. And the men just froze

"Oh… Lord Uzumaki, we were just kidding and uh… we will be on our way." Hinata saw Naruto and immediately embraced him.

"Thank you, Naruto, I'm so glad you came." Hinata said crying into his shirt.

"You're welcome, but have I met you before?" Naruto said confused.

"Naruto that's not funny."

"I didn't mean it to be." Hinata hen went wide eyed. _So, it wasn't a dream… I-I was never born…_

Who liked the borusumi reference?

Please like and comment below, and merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a wonderful shinobi life**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto please support the official release

sorry if there's grammar errors i had to rush this chapter, because I have other stories I have to do which if you haven't you should check those out (shameless advertisement)

 **Chapter 2: Be careful what you wish for**

 _So it wasn't a dream… I was never born, no it can't be Naruto loves his pranks, or maybe he's drunk there has to be a rational reason for this._ Hinata thought.

"I recognize those eyes, you're a Hyuga." _I thought I met all the Hyuga's I wonder who she is._ Naruto thought.

"Yes?..." Hinata said softly with tears in her eyes. _Please Naruto, just smile laugh and say "gotcha "like you always do._

"Don't cry, the men are gone….. and… I'll take you back home." Naruto said trying his best to console her.

"No!" _If they think I was kidnapped or ran away my clan will certainly kill me. "Or uh I mean… I am not a part of the clan; I was erm an outcast…" Hinata said worried, It's not technically a lie, I was nothing but a burden, and since I was never born…. Why continue to burden them….._

 _"_ Oh then I'll take you to your home where is it….." Naruto said looking at her worried, Hinata just looked down sad.

"Oh I see… well….. why don't you stay at my house."

"No! or erm….. I mean I wouldn't want to impose." _I made him miserable in the last life, why make it miserable here. I'm still hoping this is just an elaborate prank._

"Don't be ridiculous is Christmas, I can't sleep knowing you're on the street. Come on also it'd be nice having some company."

"Alright, but only If it's no trouble." Hinata said looking down.

"It's No trouble at all by the way what's your name?"

"Hinata-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said with sad eyes.

"Well Hinata Hyuga let's go!" Naruto said with a grin, before helping Hinata to her feet, and leading her to his apartment, Naruto was happy to have some company Hinata was just looking down sad holding onto hope this is a prank.

When at his old apartment Hinata noticed his apartment was a mess with trash every wear bugs every wear, and it was freezing.

"Home sweet home! It's not much but its more than you have haha." Hinata sighed at that. _He's as incentivize as our first date it's like he's still a child._ Hinata thought, and then her tsomavh growled despite all the food she made she didn't eat any of it since she was waiting for them to come.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata said looking down and then her stomach growled again, at that her face went red with embarrassment.

"You are too, common hope you like Ramen!" Naruto said walking over the fridge to get the food.

"I have to use the bathroom." Hinata said with a blush.

"To the left." Naruto said pointing at the door, Hinata then entered it and looked in the mirror. _How can he live like this welcoming in strangers his dirty cramped apartment._

 ** _Because he never married you!_** The voice said some what annoyed, causing Hinata to jump as she looked over, she saw the being it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was a tall man who hovered his hair was black as night, and his eyes as blue as the sky and he wore a white robe that seemed to glow, and he was beautiful.

"W-who are you?" Hinata said trembling. The glowing figure just smiled and closed his eyes.

 ** _I am jashine._** He said smoothly as her mouth went agape

"W-why are you so beautiful?"

 ** _As I told you I am the god of hope, and hope it beautiful isn't it? But enough about me how is the world without you working out?_** Hinata went from aw to a series face.

"Naruto seems very happy without me, I'm only surprised his wife lets him live like this." Hinata said crossing her arms.

 ** _Naruto isn't married I think you knew that, but won't except that no one else was right for him, but I think you mean wife's._**

"What wife's?" Hinata said in shock.

 ** _"It was expected of Naruto to get married, so he has been divorced twice_**

"Big difference only proves he wasn't meant to be married especially-especially to some witch." Hinata said still with her arms crossed with tears in her eyes.

 ** _Oh, my well all will be revealed I will come to you when the time is right._** With that Jashine disappeared.

 _"Why was I sad? I'm glad this isn't a prank I'd rather I never existed then to make Naruto miserable._ Then all the sudden a knock on the door came.

"Hinata dinners ready." Naruto said with a giggle. But Hinata didn't notice the laughter. She then opened the bathroom door and as she emerged, she felt something wet hit her and when she looked up a bucket of water hit her right in face, leaving Naruto to laugh hysterically.

"Haha how did you not see that? Haha you should've seen your face!" Naruto said pointing and laughing. But Hinata didn't move. _What am I doing….. I just met her we aren't that close._ Naruto thought as Hinata wasn't moving.

"Look don't be mad it's just been a while since I had anyone to spend time with. Hinata still wasn't moving. _Sure, he's immature but he's happy that's all that matters._ Hinata then took the bucket the bucket off her head.

"Look I'm sorry Please don't leave." Naruto said with hands out.

"Naruto?"

'Yes Hinata?" Naruto said with a gulp.

"Would you say you're happy?" Hinata said bored brushing off the prank.

"Um….. yeah it's lonely but wouldn't trade it for anything!" Naruto said with a grin bringing Hinata almost to tears. "Aren't you upset about the prank?" Naruto said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No not at all my husband used to do that all the time." Hinata said looking down sad. _What? Every_ _girl I've ever met hates those hm, she certainly is different than most girls I've met_. Naruto thought

"Well let's eat then!" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata nodded and they both went over to the table where there were two bowls of ramen laid out.

As they began to eat Naruto started "So Hinata tell me a little about yourself." Hinata gulped on her food at that question.

"M-myself?" Hinata said with a stutter.

"Yeah you mentioned you used to have a husband?" Naruto said as Hinata winced.

'Yes, I did but I only hindered him he's so much happier without me." Hinata said matter of fact.

"Hinata is that why you are homeless." Naruto asked serious.

"Yes…" Hinata decided it wasn't a lie since technically that was why she was homeless.

"That guy sounds like a real jerk, you can stay here as long as he needs to." Naruto said matter of fact, Naruto showing so much kindness to a random stranger made her start to fall back in love with him only to stop herself. _I'm selfish he is amazing I shouldn't tie him down…._

"But-but how? You'll be busy with your Hokage duties won't you?" Naruto almost choked on his food.

"I wish, I'm not the Hokage." Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _Why wouldn't he be Hokage I had nothing to do with that, I shouldn't ask but… I have to know._

 _"_ Why not you're very powerful." Naruto looked down sad.

"They saw my marriages unravel they didn't see how I could manage this country if I couldn't manage my life. Hinata was extremely sad at this. At first, she thought he needed her then she went down the path of negativity. _Oh well Hokage makes him miserable as do I so this is probably just a blessing._

"Come now, you don't want to be Hokage, that job is hard and-and full of paper work you want to be free." Hinata said with care.

"It's not about the work it's about the village! Nobody understands that we are at war and need a hero! And Itachi isn't as capable as me, sometimes I wonder why-! Naruto yelled in anger making Hinata shake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that please forgive me!" Naruto said standing up and bowing.

"It's-it's fine what war?" Hinata said still frightened.

"The 5th shinobi war, the akatsuki were rebuilt, composed of sasori Kisame deidera Kakauzu and Hidan." Naruto said solemnly. Hinata was all nervous now _They should have died why are they still alive also war Itachi? What is going on._

"Sorry Naruto I'm tired I'm going to get some rest I can sleep on the floor or couch."

"Oh, nonsense take my bed I'll take the couch." Hinata said with a blush.

"No I insists besides you're my guest." Naruto said with a grin, Hinata nodded and went into his bedroom and as she shut the bedroom door, then a voice appeared.

 ** _Different world isn't it?_** Hinata jumped at this and then turned around.

"Well you sure like to disappear what is going on why is everything so different I didn't (or couldn't) have affected any of this." Hinata said bewildered

 ** _The chunin exams…._**

"What about them? I didn't do anything." Hinata said annoyed.

 ** _Yes, you did, Naruto was getting ready to cheat until you stepped in and gave him some time to think giving him his confidence back, had you not existed he would've cheated gotten caught and gotten his team disqualified._** Hinata looked at the deity wide eyed.

"S-so?"

 ** _Because of that the team didn't continue and Orochimaru later stormed the city, and his men captured the Uchiha because he had no training and wasn't at the final exam, and later Itachi saved his little brother, brang him back and stopped Orochimaru he was hailed a hero and appointed Lord 5th._** Hinata fell on her knees.

"So that's a good thing Sasuke never left, Naruto's happy now."

 ** _Not quite Sasuke wouldn't submit so Orochimaru had him tortured do to this he still is mentally traumatized and became a psychopath, he has since been subdued and placed in prison._**

"What else changed tell me!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

 ** _In time all will be revealed_** Jashine said before disappearing.

Hinata became depressed at this news, and went to bed not wanting to leave. Until a knock came at the door the next morning.

"Hey Hinata aren't you gana come out it's Christmas?" Naruto asked somewhat nervous.

 _Christmas! I gotta get breakfast ready_. Hinata thought to herself getting out of bed and running to the kitchen without a second though in nothing but a bra and panties, Naruto could feel blood coming from his nose as he stared at her.

"H-hinata?" Naruto moaned.

"Waaaaaa!" Hinata immediately realizes that she never existed and her and Naruto aren't married.

Then as they both stood there awkwardly. then as things couldn't have gotten worse Jiraiya came busting in.

"Merryyyyy woooooo! Naruto you dog!" Jiriaya said smiling big as Hinata ran into Naruto's room slamming the door.

"Pervy sage! You can't just come busting in here!" Nrauto said embarrassed.

"Oh riiiiiiiiiight, kid you know I'm righting a book I should get details on all of your relationships who is she anyways?"

"I don't know! I just found her last night as some guys were trying to rape her and helped her, she said she had no place to stay so here we are!" Naruto said angry.

 _Naruto saw me like that... I know were married but I'm practically a stranger in his house, and how is Jiraiya sensie alive I didn't affect that._

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"No we are not going in there!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on kid think of it I can exaggerate a little bit and-" Naruto cut Jiraiya off.

"I said no!"

"Hmph fine... but I got you a gift. Pervy sage said with his arms crossed.

to be continued...

Remember to like and leave a comment, and I'll see you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderful shinobi life: Chapter 3**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto please support the official release_**

"Hmph fine... but I got you a gift." Jiraiya said with his arms crossed.

"Oh! What is it!" Naruto said beaming.

"Here it is Merry Christmas!" Naruto's expression fell as he saw what was before him, a issue of make out paradise volume 9

"What is this some joke pervy sage?!" Naruto yelled livid, and Jiraiya just crossed his arms.

"Hmph kid you could use some good literature especially now that you have a girl here." Jiraiya winked, it was true he had taken a liking to her _already_ just something about her, also after seeing her body he couldn't say he didn't think about taking out his desires.

"Shut up pervy sage!" Naruto shouted, with a blush.

"Your blush says different, you like her! You like her!" Pervy sage sang the last part of it childishly.

"Pervy sage you rotten-"Naruto was interrupted by a small timid voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if anyone wanted breakfast?" Hinata said nervous now dressed. _What's the big deal Naruto's seen more than just my underwear before, and I'm sure Jiraiya wouldn't do anything._ Both of them gawked at her not sure why she wasn't the least bit upset that they had seen her half naked.

"Sure?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Okay, I suppose you want ramen, right?" Hinata joked and Naruto and Jiraiya just stared at her.

"What?" Hinata said raising one eye brow.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked confused, Hinata then blushed and realized she made a mistake. _Oh yeah, we've never met before I should have no way of knowing that._

"I erm saw your refrigerator." Hinata said as almost a question if he'd believe the excuse.

"Oh, that makes I guess…" Jiraiya then started.

"That isn't necessary we can go to my house, like we do _every_ year _Naruto!"_ Jiraiya scolded. "She can come as well." Jiraiya said hiding his grin.

"Yeah thanks pervy sage you're the best! What do you say Hinata!?" Naruto beamed.

"Well okay I guess…" Hinata said quietly.

"Great! Don't try anything funny pervy sage!"

"What do you take me for!? Also stop calling me that!" Jiraiya said shocked that his student would bring that up. They left immediately and made there way to Jiraiya's house which was a large two-story house.

As they walked along Hinata saw children playing in the snow smiling and laughing and began to feel guilty. " _Hmph, I wonder if my children would be **that** happy if i wasn't around, eh they'd probably be happier._ Hinata sulked

The rest of the trip went as Jiraiya and Naruto having a fairly bland conversation (While Naruto was trying not to think of Hinata in her underwear and Jiraiya trying to think of her in her underwear)

Soon they arrived at his estate and went inside, the afternoon was pretty lazy consisting of them eating breakfast which Hinata was pleased to see was cinnamon rolls and craepes. Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya had a light conversation over breakfast mostly Naruto boasting of his "accomplishments trying to impress Hinata" With Hinata giggling at his anecdotes.

As breakfast was ending and Naruto was finishing up a story Hinata had heard many times, but pretended like it was new to her.

"-and then i beat the stuffing out of him with my-" Naruto was then interrupted by a Shinobi.

"Sorry Mr. Uzumaki but Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you." The young Shinobi said plainly

"What does that red eyed freak want now?!" Naruto said visibly upset

"He did not say just that it was urgent."

Jiraiya then started "You go ahead Naruto I'll take care of your friend." He said with a sly smirk.

"Oh no you don't she's coming with me!" Naruto said angry.

"But-" Before Jiraiya could speak Naruto had left.

"Trust me you don't wanna be alone with him, this'll just take a second (Hopefully)" Naruto said that last part under his breath as he took Hinata by the wrist jumping from roof to roof.

"Oh that's fine I'm interested in meeting the Hokage anyways." Hinata said timidly

"Hmph well don't get too excited." Naruto said sourly.

 **Hokage's office**

Naruto busted into Itatchi's office unannounced and uttered.

"Yeah,yeah wouldya want Itachi." Itachi glared at Naruto.

"Naruto how many times must I tell you? You have to adress me with respect in my office." Naruto just glared.

"Whatever." Naruto uttered in defiance.

"Very well onto- Who is this Naruto?" Itachi said noticing the girl in his office.

"She is-" Naruto was then cut off by Hinata.

"I am Hinata Hyuga Hokage-sama "

"Well whoever she is she is more polite you are." Before Naruto could protest Itachi continued "It's about the war Kisame is causing trouble on the boarder I want you to leave in an hou-" Before he could finish Naruto slammed his hand on the desk.

"Send someone else out, I'm busy today and I don't feel like going out."

"Naruto don't you understand we all have to do our part? In case you haven't noticed I'm working on this holiday, it's all for the good of the hidden leaf if we all work together all contributions matter both big and small."

"You know one of your eyes is bigger than the other." Naruto said pointing at his eyes.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. "Alright Naruto, I'll send someone else, and you can spend the weekend in jail."

"What how dare yo-" Before Naruto could finish Hinata bowed.

"Hokage-sama, please Narut-kun has been under alot of stress lately I please ask you to be patient with him." Naruto just stared at Hinata, then looked back at Itachi who was thinking while holding his chin.

"I suppose we have been working you hard lately, and seeing as you don't have a family this time must be hard for you, alright enjoy the Holiday but be in early after new years."

Naruto couldn't believe it, is that all it took to convince him? "Thank you Itachi-sama!" Itachi twitched at the title _Well close enough..._

 _"_ Alright you may leave, but Hyuga-chan I want you to stay." Itachi said calmly, Naruto was about to speak but Hinata just whispered something in his ear causing him to leave shutting the door behind him.

"So Hyuga-chan, tell me who you really are." Hinata was taken back by this.

"W-what" Hinata hadn't stuttered in years but this made her nervous.

"You are from the Hyuga main branch, since there is no seal on your forehead, and the Hyuga only has one daughter in the main branch, explain yourself." Hinata gulped, there was no excuse if he told Itachi her lie, he's turn her over to the house hold, and they'd have her killed she'd have to tell the truth.

Hinata then poured her heart out to Itachi and by the end she was in tears.

Itachi just sighed. "Really? You must have had quite an affect on your own time, this must be hard for you I wish this was your time my life would be better had I died and this menace would've been stopped but here the war still goes on."

"I know I feel terrible what should I do?" Itachi looked at his paper work then back up.

"It's clear Naruto isn't a good person he's been through divorces crimes nothing ever gone his way, he is the missing link to world peace, until a way can be figured out for you to return I want you to do something for me."

"What's that Hokage-sama?" Hinata said wiping away a tear.

"I want you to make Naruto fall in love with you."

 _To be continued..._

 _Sorry about my absence but, I'm back now and I hope to update all my story's soon (no promises) and as always remember to like comment and follow and I'll see you next time._


End file.
